


A Whole Host Of Problems

by Arekuruu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuruu/pseuds/Arekuruu
Summary: Host!Nino is not impressed by Host!Jun. At all. Really. But he sure is pretty, he supposes.





	A Whole Host Of Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the jesummerfun meme. For the prompt - Who I want: MATSUMIYA
> 
> What I want: HOST NINO! (just because I just saw the AWESOME HOT HOST NINO PIC XD) it can be  
> 1\. Sexy Host Nino vs Sexy Customer Jun OR  
> 2\. Rivalry between Host Nino vs Host Jun OR  
> 3\. When Host Nino fell in love with Customer Jun
> 
> How I want it: SMUTTY :)

‘ _That bastard._ ‘ was Nino’s immediate thought as he caught sight of Jun walking into the host club where they both worked that night.  
  
Both Nino and Jun were two of the top hosts of the club that they worked at, and as such, the rivalry between the two was quite fierce and competitive.   
  
However, it just so happened that night, Jun had walked in looking absolutely devastatingly gorgeous, and that was more than enough reason for Nino to be pissed off at him - the prick didn’t need any more advantages to lure more customers into choosing him as their named host.  
  
It also didn’t help matters that Nino had a big, huge girly crush on the younger man and he would rather _die_ than have him find out, and use it to his full advantage, and Jun was beginning to make that fact really damn difficult to hide.  
  
“Ah, Ninomiya. Still going for the scruffy, unkempt look, I see.” Oh joy, it seemed Jun’s sense of self preservation was still inconspicuously absent.  
  
Honestly, it was a miracle that Nino hadn’t punched that pretty face of his in.  
  
“Or were you just up all night playing Warcraft and didn’t bother to make yourself look presentable before coming in?”  
  
Or slammed him up against the nearest available surface and- No. Nino was not going to let his train of thought go in that direction. Again.  
  
Nino looked to the side, eyeing Jun lazily, suggesting to the other that he really didn’t give a damn what he thought or had just realised that the other man was even there.  
  
“Oh, it’s you Matsumoto. And here I thought a _ganguro_ had just walked into the club.” Nino took delight in Jun’s sudden scowl, “Fall asleep on a sunbed again? What a shame to ruin that pretty pale skin of yours.”  
  
“Oh? Nice to see you take such a close interest in me.” Jun remarked, his smirk now firmly back in place, as he slid closer to Nino, an eyebrow raised in challenge.  
  
“I was thinking more in terms of your clients, Matsumoto.” Nino subtly slid away from the taller man, desperate to put some distance between them, and ignore the way his heart rate had annoyingly sped up, the traitorous bugger, “I’d rather not pay any more attention to you than strictly necessary, thanks all the same.”  
  
It was hard not to feel some smug satisfaction as Jun turned and all but flounced off.  
  
\---  
  
Ninomiya was a complete and utter liar. Jun had come to this conclusion after catching the other man’s eyes on him for the third time that night. It was a wonder that Nino’s client hadn’t noticed his attention wandering - he wasn’t exactly subtle about it at all, in Jun’s opinion.  
  
As Jun bid goodbye to his most recent client, he spotted an opportunity to antagonize Ninomiya even further. As the client brought out a cigarette, Jun shot a filthy leer at Nino, causing him to fumble and drop the lighter he was holding.  
  
Well now. Wasn’t that _interesting?_  
  
Jun walked off, the profuse apologies that Nino made to his client music to Jun’s ears.  
  
It wasn’t until the champagne call later that night that Jun found out the reason behind Nino’s rather extreme reaction.  
  
“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Nino hissed into Jun’s ear as they crowded around a table.  
  
“Oh?” Jun smirked, Ninomiya might be saying one thing, but his body was saying something _completely_ different, “You really think so? Funny, because I’m pretty sure that’s not your deck of cards that’s pressing into the back of my thigh now, is it?”  
  
Nino was going to kill him.  
  
\---  
  
Somewhere into the early hours of the morning, Nino’s resolve to kill Jun had slowly morphed into ‘slam Jun up against the wall outside the club and fuck him so hard he forgets his own name’. And really, Nino couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at the change of plans.  
  
“Oi, fucker.” Nino called, eyes trained on the lone figure that has stepped out of the club - everyone else had already left long ago, Princess Matsumoto always took his god dammed time, Nino thought in annoyance. He’d been waiting for ages, and it was bloody cold, after all.  
  
Jun startled, being called like that in this sort of neighbourhood at 4AM was bound to make anyone wary. As soon as he spotted Nino, however, his customary smirk slipped into place and that was just going to make Nino enjoy this all the more.  
  
“Waiting for me?” Jun remarked as Nino drew closer, “Aw, Ninomiya, are you going to ask me out on a _date_?”  
  
Nino had sworn to himself that no matter how irritating and arrogant Jun was going to act, he would do this properly, damnit. And although Jun’s tone was definitely patronising, he was _not_ going to let it get to him.  
  
“No, actually, that’s not exactly high on my list of things to do.” Nino bit back, looking indifferent, and definitely catching the brief flash of disappointment in Jun’s eyes - this was going to be most enjoyable, “I was planning on fucking you against the wall though.”  
  
Jun, to his credit, didn’t flush or stutter in embarrassment (not that Nino had really expected him to, really) and instead stared Nino down, challengingly.  
  
“I think you’re confused. If anyone’s going to be doing the fucking around here, it certainly won’t be you.” Jun leaned forward, the last words of his sentence ghosting across Nino’s ear.  
  
“Think again.” Nino smirked triumphantly, placing his hands on Jun’s shoulders and shoving the other man backwards, putting all his weight behind it.  
  
Jun winced as his back collided with the wall, but was soon distracted with the more important matter of Nino pressed up against him, mouth hot against his own. Jun groaned as Nino’s hand found it’s way down and palmed Jun through his suit trousers.  
  
“Not _here_.” Jun objected, emphasizing his point by pushing away from the wall, making Nino take a step backwards, “You want to fuck me, then _take me home_.”  
  
If it would get Jun to shut up and start moaning his name, then Nino would.  
  
\---  
  
The door had barely clicked shut before Nino seized a hold of Jun’s suit jacket and yanked it off, hands quickly moving to unbutton the taller man’s shirt. Jun grabbed a hold of Nino’s hips, jerking him forward against himself, biting back a groan at the contact as they hurriedly kicked off their shoes in the genkan.  
  
Pushing Jun’s shirt off his shoulders, Nino leaned in, brushing his mouth against Jun’s and smirking.  
  
“Come on, Your Highness, I doubt you dragged me all this way just for me to fuck you in your hallway.” Nino shifted his leg in between Jun’s, catching the other man’s gaze and holding it as Jun’s breath hitched at the friction Nino was creating.  
  
By the time they finally made it to the bed, Jun had divested Nino of his jacket and shirt, and Nino had made short work of Jun’s pants, pulling them off as he unceremoniously shoved Jun back onto the bed, climbing atop him with a wicked grin.  
  
Jun’s fingers almost fumble with Nino’s fly, the older man doing his best to distract him, Nino’s lips on his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise, the little bastard clearly doing it on purpose. Growling in annoyance, Jun tugged impatiently at Nino’s waistband, Nino finally pulling away from Jun’s neck and removing his pants and underwear himself.  
  
“Can’t you contain yourself, Jun?” Nino smirks in satisfaction, voice a low purr in Jun’s ear as he leaned back into him.  
  
“You said you’d fuck me.” Jun replied, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Nino’s neck, “So _fuck me_ already.”  
  
Jun obligingly lifted his hips as Nino pulled his underwear off, and swiped a calloused thumb over the tip of Jun’s cock. Jun lifted his head, breathlessly gesturing to the bedside table as Nino’s hand gripped Jun’s cock firmly, stroking lazily.  
  
Keeping his eyes fixed on Jun, Nino reached across to grab the lube and condoms that Jun had indicated.  
  
“For someone against the idea of me fucking you, you seem awfully agreeable now.” Nino grinned as he rolled the condom onto his own erection, enjoying the sight of Jun lifting his hips in time to Nino’s touch.  
  
“Oh god.” Jun groaned again, “Do you ever shut up? Hurry the hell up, unless you’re not man enough.” he snapped challengingly.  
  
Nino didn’t bother to reply, removing his hand from Jun’s cock, heedless of the younger man’s whine and slicked up his fingers. Using his other hand to spread Jun’s thighs, Nino slid a finger into him, eyes fixed on Jun’s expression.  
  
Nino’s finger was quickly followed by another as he prepared Jun, the other man adjusting to the discomfort. As Nino removed his fingers, Jun gasped, eyes meeting Nino’s almost daringly.  
  
“Ungh.” Jun’s head hit the mattress again as Nino slid his cock into him slowly, arms lifting Jun’s legs apart, “Fuck…Nino.”  
  
“That’s what I was planning to do.” Nino managed in response, gradually building up a rhythm as he shifted inside of Jun, every slight movement burning like fire in his veins.  
  
Nino felt his release grow closer, and he resumed his stroking of Jun’s cock, relishing the younger man’s gasping of Nino’s name.  
  
Nino’s name fell from Jun’s lips once again as he tipped over the edge, coming into Nino’s grip with a moan. Nino felt Jun clench around him, and a few thrusts later, he felt his release wash over him, as pulled out of Jun and rolled to the side, lying next to the other man and breathing heavily.  
  
There was a long silence, finally broken by Jun turning his head to look at Nino, who looked rather smug and satisfied with himself.  
  
“Fucker.” Jun muttered, rolling his eyes and directing his gaze back to the ceiling, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
“Only for you, Jun-chan.” Nino replied, falsely sweet, stretching out on the bed and making himself comfortable, no intention to leave anytime soon.


End file.
